pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Minako Aino
Minako Aino, better known as Sailor Venus, is a reoccurring ally in the MINJAK Cinematic Universe. She dreams of becoming a famous idol. The Pikminjake Universe Minako is the daughter of Twig and Fionna. This page focuses on her Pikminjake Universe character, please see below for other versions of Minako. Personality Minako is depicted as athletic, friendly, romantic, resilient, and intelligent. She is very versatile acting very graceful, clever, and refined at times at others. Minako was shown to have both silly and serious sides. Her serious side manifested more often when she was Sailor Venus (as was true for many of the Sailor Senshi), but she was still strongly devoted to her friends and her duties as a Senshi. Similar to Usagi, Minako was an academic underachiever, and would refer to Usagi at times as her "make-up tests partner." She was, however, much more athletic than Usagi, especially when it came to volleyball. Minako was also shown to be competent in speaking English (or at least more so than Rei, Makoto, and Usagi). This is possibly because of the time she spent as Sailor V in London in the anime. Minako was a very silly character at times, but she could be more serious. She was also infamous for using mixed up proverbs, and sometimes referred to herself as "The Goddess of Love," a title which she used to try to solve others' love woes. History Minako was born sometime after Steve The Trooper Adventures Episode 3 after her brother. The Light Warriors had special interest in her abilities, and began training her to use Star Power. She fought and defeated the Akantor in Lava World. She fights against Maximum Warp in Steve The Trooper Adventures G. In Starlight Platinum it is revealed she was stuck in the pocket dimension within the entity known as Sans Jehovah. Balatron and the Starlight Children rescued her and the other trapped Starlight Warriors. Minako assisted in the defeat of Maximum Warp. Other Universes There are multiple timelines in which Minako Aino exists. Sailor Moon (Franchise) Minako is a pivotal character in the Sailor Moon franchise. At some point in time, Mina was discovered by Artemis, an ally of Luna. Artemis informed her of her destiny as a Sailor Scout and she adopted the mantle of "Sailor V". As Sailor V, Mina wore a red mask and highly modified version of scout outfit. She moved to London, England (presumably with her family) and aided Artemis in the search for the Sailor Moon and the other Sailor scouts. During her time in London, Mina as Sailor V fought off dozens of Negamonsters and thugs who preyed on the innocent. Her reputation as Sailor V became so widespread that she became cultural icon and phenomenon. "Sailor V" became a household name among children and even earned a wildly popular video game and motion picture. Minako helped her comrades in protecting the Solar System from evil. Trooper Village Stories (Universe 30) This version of Minako is the love interest of Mayor R Bulborb, and the deputy Mayor of Trooper Village. For more information on Minako in Trooper Village Stories, please refer to her TVS article. Abilities Currently unknown. Assumed stronger than Lemuel. Notes * As of the time of her introduction, Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, was Pikminjake's "Waifu". His decision to make her the daughter of the character he relates to the most is somewhat messed up. * Minako is often spammed by MINJAK. Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures G Category:Alive Category:Humans